


Yin

by strroung



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strroung/pseuds/strroung
Kudos: 14





	Yin

啊......”

是鸣人！

佐助猛的推开门，借着月光，佐助看到鸣人趴在桌子上，肩膀不停地耸动，但佐助开门的一瞬间，鸣人的动作戛然而止。

鸣人蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中格外耀眼，佐助甚至看到了那双蓝色眼睛里充满了泪水。

两人沉默了几秒，鸣人开口。

“是佐助吗……”很微弱的一声，但在寂静的办公室里听得清楚，声音里还夹杂着细小的喘息。

“是……鸣人……”佐助回答，走进办公室的时候顺带把门反锁上了。

鸣人有些尴尬，今晚不知道怎么回事，批着文件的时候身体突然就不对劲，性器缓慢地站了起来，龟头在粗糙的内裤布料上摩擦。后穴也流出了淫水，脑袋混乱，眼前闪现出佐助的影子。

强忍着身体的不适，给佐助写了一封信，交给信鸽后双腿就无力支撑，鸣人伸手将桌子上的文件都扫到地下，自己就趴到桌子上，手指迫不及待地塞进了流水的后穴。

刚塞进去的时候就听到噗呲的一声，后穴竟是分泌了这么多淫水，鸣人被自己的身体羞得面红耳赤，但无法控制地将第二根手指插进后穴，啧啧的水声在房间里回荡。

当鸣人三根手指都能进出自如的时候，佐助就推门进来了。

黑暗中，佐助走到了鸣人面前，鸣人把脸埋到了手臂里，竟被自己的男朋友看到自慰，真的是太尴尬了。

淫水在刚刚手指抽插的时候溅到鸣人的臀瓣上，经月光的照射发出亮光。

“在自慰吗？七代目大人……”佐助看到这一幕，心底油然升起一股欲望。

是性欲。

他一向对鸣人没有抵抗力，鸣人的弱点是佐助，佐助的弱点是鸣人。

佐助蹲下将鸣人埋在手臂里的脸抬起来，抬头吻住了他的唇。

鸣人的体温极高，就连嘴唇都带着高温，这个时候如果可以看清的话，那一定是佐助最喜欢的番茄的颜色。

佐助将鸣人的下唇含在嘴里轻轻吮吸，然后侵入了他的口腔，挑逗着鸣人的舌头，两人都不舍得分开，鸣人被亲的发出细小的呻吟，只有佐助知道，那是只有鸣人舒服时才会发出的声音。

佐助用舌尖舔舐鸣人的上颚，鸣人的身体颤抖起来，用手捏住了佐助的肩膀。

“佐助……恩……”鸣人大口喘气，刚刚的深吻竟让鸣人兴奋起来了。

佐助没说话，气息也明显变粗，动作有些粗鲁的将鸣人翻了个身，鸣人就这样躺在了办公桌上。

佐助伸手摸上了鸣人的胸，乳头早就挺立起来了，在佐助的揉捏下慢慢肿大，佐助张口含住了一颗，另一手爱抚着另一颗，鸣人爽的浪叫，手攀上佐助的后背，紧紧地抱着佐助。

佐助放开了那颗被吮吸到破皮的乳头，手伸向了鸣人的下体，摸到了一手的淫水。

佐助笑了，嘴角扬起一个弧度。

“这么骚啊，火影大人，那么想让我操你吗？”

“哈啊……佐助……摸摸我，快点……”鸣人的声线都爽得颤抖，手抓住了佐助的小臂，不断地把自己的身体往佐助怀里送。

佐助骨节分明的手指抚摸着鸣人的性器，鸣人的浪叫声越来越大，佐助用手指刺激着龟头，修剪得恰到好处的指甲带着技巧，轻轻地抠挖着性器顶端的马眼。

“佐助！那里……啊啊啊啊……好舒服……”鸣人的腰绷直，白色的精液射出，弄脏了桌子，有些溅到鸣人的胸膛上，乳头上，就像是奶水一样。

“就这么点刺激火影大人就射出来了啊，我还没有碰你的骚穴呢，已经被我调教到这么敏感了吗？”佐助不断说着色情的话刺激着鸣人，这反而让他更加兴奋。

佐助的手放开了被折磨的性器，在鸣人的身体上不断游走，最后在腰臀部不断抚摸。

佐助的手常年冰凉，又经常握剑，手也有点粗糙，但骨节分明，皮肤白皙，鸣人从高潮里缓过神，眯着眼睛看佐助抚摸他的腰，有时轻轻扫过，有时也会恶劣地掐一下，在鸣人小麦色的皮肤上留下青紫的痕迹。

鸣人盯紧了佐助的手，理智被情欲烧光，脑子里意淫着待会佐助就会把这修长的手指插入自己的小穴，并且还会不断增加手指，自己现在这个身体，小穴也会热情地欢迎佐助的手指，分泌出更多的液体。

想到这里，鸣人的性器又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，佐助笑意更浓，但没有去抚慰鸣人的性器，鸣人的腰眼处被佐助拧了好几把，青紫的痕迹宣誓着佐助的占有欲。

佐助压在鸣人身上，扣住双手，再次吻住了鸣人，同时把自己的手指送进了鸣人的后穴里。

“唔唔！”鸣人本想叫出声，但佐助的吻将鸣人所有的声音都化成了细小的恩恩声，先前后穴只有一根手指，现在猛然变成了三根，但小穴丝毫没有拒绝，里面的媚肉吮吸着佐助的手指，试图让他插得更深一点。

佐助放开了鸣人的唇，两人唇齿之间还拉出银丝，鸣人的身体更烫了，小腹随着呼吸起伏，后穴含着佐助的手指，但还不忘吐出更多的淫水来取悦佐助。

“火影大人，你现在的这个样子，真是欠操。”佐助将鸣人的一条腿抗在肩膀上，自己的膝盖压住鸣人另一条腿的根部，七代目的身体可真是柔软啊，这种姿势都能做出来，天生就是挨操的人啊。

佐助的身体前倾，鸣人的腰部被抬起，身下一览无余。

鸣人用寥寥无几的意志看着自己的身体：胸部被把玩到微微隆起，上面的乳头红肿，还沾着自己的精液；再往下看就是自己挺立的，顶到小腹的性器，佐助的膝盖压住了自己的腿，手指在后穴里进进出出，因为后面的水太多，抽插时还会溅出一些。

办公室充满了麝香的味道，还掺杂着些许腥膻味，但让人性欲大增，佐助的气息乱了，抽出埋在鸣人身体里的手指，匆忙地拉开裤链，裤子还没完全褪下，草率地撸了几把自己挺立的性器便迫不及待地顶上了鸣人微张的穴口。

不得不说鸣人分泌的液体太多了，佐助的龟头在穴口滑了好几次也没进去。

“妈的……”佐助低声骂道，一把掐住鸣人的腰，狠狠得插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……佐助……”突如其来的饱涨感让鸣人的性器抖了几下，冒出一股股透明的液体。

佐助没着急动，鸣人穴内温热，里面的媚肉紧紧包裹着佐助的性器。

“呼……你里面紧紧的含着呢，七代目大人，几天没操你就这么饥渴了吗，别着急，这就来满足你。”佐助掐紧了鸣人的腰，抽出一小节性器，然后用力顶进去。

“唔恩！舒服……佐助……再来……”鸣人的腿交叉缠住佐助的腰，埋在体内的性器又涨大了一圈。

佐助的动作越来越快，鸣人先前的浪叫被顶弄得破碎，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，并且说不出一句完整的话。

“七代目大人，我操的你舒服吗？”

“恩……舒服……还要……”

“那还要什么呢，不说出来的话，我可不知道你要什么啊……说出来……我就给你……”像是塞壬的歌声一样，佐助在鸣人耳边低语，一点点将鸣人拉下欲望的深渊。

“啊啊……混蛋佐助，用力操我，把我玩坏啊……快点……后面痒……”鸣人将双腿张开更大的弧度，便于让佐助的性器插得更深。

“真乖……”佐助摸了摸鸣人的头，身下发起了更猛烈的进攻。

“唔恩！顶到那里了……啊~”鸣人的身体弹了起来，后穴一下涌出一大堆爱液，打湿了两人的交合处。

“是敏感点哦，刚刚顶到了，你看起来很爽啊，火影大人。”佐助狠狠地撞击着穴内的凸起，鸣人的身体颤抖不停，前端的性器不断冒出液体，但迟迟不肯将第二发射出来。

鸣人想自己撸出来，但手刚伸到一半就被佐助抓住，狠狠地反扣在身下。

“就用后面吧。”佐助又撞了一下敏感点。

“不要啊，我……恩~射不出来……佐助佐助……哼嗯~”鸣人在佐助怀里挣扎，但不一会就被身下更强烈的快感压住，只能承受。

“鸣人，想射吗？求我，求我就让你射出来。”佐助停下动作，手揉捏着鸣人胸部，按压着被玩到红肿的乳头。

“怎么可能……啊~求你……快点，动啊……”后穴虽然还被迫含着粗大的性器，但没有了那如潮水般的快感，里面的穴肉讨好般吮吸着佐助的柱体，渴望下一步的动作。

“你不求我的话，我是不会动的，所以……”

“求我操你吧，鸣人。”

“可恶……你个混蛋……趁人之危，啊~”佐助用性器顶部碾压鸣人穴内的敏感点，鸣人发出一声甜腻的娇喘。

“求我啊鸣人，不然就这样喽，今天你就别想射出第二发了。”

“不求我的话，我就把你绑起来，封印你的查克拉，让你的后穴空荡荡的只能流出淫水，反正被绑着你也自己解决不了。”

“然后你就只能在桌子的一角上轻轻摩擦自己的性器，微不足道的快感真的能满足现在的你吗？七代目？”

“可能明天有人会推开火影办公室的门，看到的就是全裸的，身上有着各种液体的，淫乱的七代目大人了呢~”

佐助的微笑变得可怕，色情的话语中带着威胁，可能他真的会这么做。

鸣人狠下心，收紧了后穴。

“佐助……老公~好哥哥~操我，用力地操我，直到把我玩坏，变成极度敏感的玩具，以后我就让你一个人操，好不好~快点让我出来，然后中出我……射到最深处，怀上你的孩子……”鸣人不断地说出淫荡的话，后穴取悦着佐助的性器。

占有欲被满足，佐助满意的加快了动作。

两个人从桌子的一端滚到另一端，然后又滚回来，来来回回好几次。

鸣人又一次被碾到敏感点，第二发精液射了出来，鸣人的眼睛都爽到了上去，舌头吐出来，身体被佐助任意玩弄，摆出各种姿势。

这次射完佐助没有给鸣人一刻喘息的机会，身下的动作越来越快，高潮过的身子敏感的要命，后穴夹地更紧。

几百次的抽插之后，佐助终于在鸣人深处射了出来，而鸣人的性器喷射出一股黄色的液体，竟是被佐助硬生生操到失禁。

滚烫的精液灌入肠道中，鸣人的小腹都被撑得好大，佐助又将精液往里顶了顶，然后才拔出性器，带出不少精液。鸣人穴口根本无法闭合，浓稠的白精一股脑涌了出来，将桌子上弄得一片狼藉。

鸣人虚脱地躺在桌子上，双腿大开，又被佐助一把拉起，迫使他跪在地上。

佐助坐在椅子上，让鸣人跪在他的胯下，手摸着鸣人的头，将性器靠近鸣人的脸。

“鸣人，舔干净。”

佐助的性器上面沾满了后穴的淫水，还有精液，但没有难闻的味道，鸣人张口含住了性器的头部。

“哈啊……再含深一点……”佐助舒服地仰起头，把鸣人的头往自己胯下摁了摁，鸣人听话地将性器含的更深，直到顶住了喉咙。

上面给佐助做着口交，下面的小穴不断流出射进去的精液，场面真的十分淫荡。

“唔唔……”鸣人发出抗议的呻吟，但佐助没有想放开他的意思，反而用力摁下鸣人的头，将整根性器逗插入了鸣人的口腔，龟头直直顶向食道。

持续了大约三秒，佐助松开了手，鸣人瞬间吐出性器，趴在地板上不断干呕。

“咳咳……哈啊……佐助……你是……想憋死我吗？咳咳咳……”喉管里进去了精液，呛得鸣人不断地咳嗽。

“看到你今天这么听话主动，情不自禁……”佐助将鸣人扶起来，让鸣人坐到自己的腿上。

饱满的臀肉磨蹭着佐助的腿，佐助的脸黑了一下。

鸣人回头看向佐助，意识到不好之后，一下坐到了地上。

“那个……我坐地下就可以了哈哈哈……”鸣人心虚得笑了几声，但佐助居高临下地看着他。

“吊车尾……”

“啊？怎么……唔！”

佐助热情地吻着鸣人的唇，发出令人脸红的水声。

“再来一次吧，天才刚亮~”

“别别别，佐助你冷静点啊！”

——————————————  
鹿丸打着哈欠敲火影办公室的门，门迟迟没有开。

“鸣人……你是不是又睡着了……”鹿丸无奈地推开门，看到鸣人连火影袍都没披，身上的衣服扣子扣错了好几个，而裤子也是特别宽松地套在腿上，在旁边的沙发上安静地睡着，地下一片狼藉，而佐助却在办公桌前忙碌。

“怎么会这样……”鹿丸不忍直视地捂住眼睛，心里已经有答案了。

然后的几天，鸣人都没有给佐助分配什么任务，反而是鸣人，整天整天的不在火影办公室工作，倒是佐助每天都帮着鸣人把所有文件都处理好，不得不说，佐助的工作效率比鸣人的强数百倍。

“感觉这样更好啊……”鹿丸看着手中被批好的文件，总算不用每天催了。

——————————————  
“佐助君，这几天鸣人呢？都见不到他影。”这已经是第五个来问七代目的人了，佐助抬头看了看小樱。

“他啊……生病了。”

“生病了？那为什么不去医院啊。”

“恩……恐怕治不好……”

“啊？”

佐助微笑。

离开我就会犯病，症状为：只想让佐助操。  
对我上瘾了吗？鸣人。  
还是叫你七代目大人比较好呢——

——END——


End file.
